kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Saikaku Enjouji
Saikaku Enjouji (炎上寺彩覚, Enjouji Saikaku) runs the Shadow Organization's Prosecution Office on Guillotine Island with his older sister Saigo. He is a Log-Keeper, and because control of the island has remained in his family since even before the Prosecution Office was established, most likely knows everything about it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 214 Appearance Saikaku is a very tall, broad man with dark hair. Like all Log-Keepers, he has compass-like marking on his eyes.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207, page 6 Personality Saikaku tends to remain calm at all times, especially compared to his sister, who has a tendency toward excessive (and obsessive) violence. He is very detail-oriented, and closely supervises the day to day operations of the Prosecution Office.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 210, page 6 Plot 'Law of the Island' Saikaku observes while Tokine is processed into the custody of the Prosecution Office.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 207, page 6 Soon after, Miki Hatori, along with Yoshimori and Sen Kagemiya, arrive to demand Tokine's release with a written order. Saigo has already forgotten the details of Tokine's case, but Saikaku provides them. However, Yashiro soon interrupts, claiming that Tokine killed his partner and escaped.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 210, pages 6-7 Hatori is outraged when her group is told to leave, but Saikaku informs her that her document is now invalid and that any incidents on the island are under their jurisdiction. He then leaves with Yashiro to view the crime sceneKekkaishi manga, Chapter 210, page 10, but as Saikaku checks the scene, there is no sign of Yuugami's body. Yashiro suggests that they have been tricked, and that Yuugami and Tokine are actually comrades.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 211, page 9 Back at the reception area, Miki's party decides to search the island for Tokine, but are confronted by a large crowd of men.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 211, page 18 After learning that they are actually Saikaku's shikigami clones, Miki's party quickly destroy the shikigami. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 212, pages 2-3 Saikaku sends a trio of shikigami to clean up the reception area, then uses a map to track Tokine by the stamp on her hand. He is surprised that she doesn't appear lost and is moving toward the edge of the first island. Yashiro looks at the map and suspects Tokine and Yuugami are heading for "the loophole." Saikaku has no idea what Yashiro means, and so is unable to comply with Yashiro's order to take her there. Yashiro attacks him mentally, causing him to collapse, and threatens to erase all the records in his head. Saikaku is shocked because he had thought Yashiro was weak in telepathy and needed tools to supplement her power, but this is clearly not the case. Yashiro's psychic avatar manifests as a large, dark bird.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 214, pages 8-15 Saikaku (likely under the effects of Yashiro's brainwashing to some degree) transports Yashiro to an area where Tokine has been reunited with Yoshimori, and Yashiro confronts them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 215, page 18-19 Saigo arrives, demanding that Yashiro leave the intruders to her. Saikaku warns her not to interfere for her own safety, but she ignores him, and is quickly taken down by Yashiro's bird avatar.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 216, pages 4-6, 8 Yashiro orders Tokine to submit to her brainwashing, but is startled when Yoshimori is able to repeatedly repel her avatar with his zekkai armor. Yoshimori uses a kekkai to step onto the flying platform with Yashiro and Saikaku. Yashiro demands that Saikaku help her, but he refuses. Yoshimori destroys Yashiro's dagger, and she backs away in fear, only to fall from the platform to her death.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 217, pages 2-7 Saikaku later states that Yashiro chose to die, and Yuugami agrees that it was a way to conceal evidence if left with no escape, suggesting that Yashiro may have been brainwashed herself. He questions Yashiro's enhanced ability, and Saikaku replies that Yashiro told him those who have allies will be granted power and be spared.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 217, pages 12-15 'The Log-Keeper Interviews' Meian gathers all of the Log-Keepers from the Shadow Organization's various officesKekkaishi manga, Chapter 282, page 18 so that Masamori can interview them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283, page 3 Saikaku agrees to tell Masamori everything he knows in exchange for the guaranteed protection of the Log-Keepers.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283, pages 10-12 Powers & Abilities Log-Keeper: As a Log-Keeper, Saikaku's eyes and mind have been modified to retain information. Yashiro further suggests that his eyes can analyze information in an instant, and implies that he holds records of nearly everything that occurs on the island.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 214, pages 10-12 Shikigami: Saikaku can produces numerous shikigami at once. He typically forms clones that carry out various tasks around the island. He also creates flying platforms that allow the clones to quickly reach any part of the island.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 214, page 8 References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Enjouji Clan Category:Log-Keepers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters